


Cheating Mirage

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, derogatory speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Cheating Mirage

"You look so pretty down there." He cooed.

Your legs resting on his shoulders, he enters you with a slow, solid thrust. Your body burns in pleasure as Crypto’s cock slides deeply into your small cunt. Crypto places one arm across your legs and reaches down with the other, gripping your throat. He flashes a wicked grin.

Crypto thrusts hard into you, causing you to yelp. He tightens his grip on your throat, continuing his assault on your sopping pussy. His grunts of pleasure mix with your moans as each thrust shakes your body. Your vision starts to cloud from his tight grip on your neck, realizing this, Crypto releases and grips your hair instead, leaning down to face you. He steadies himself over you, his shoulders forcing your knees to your chest as your legs dangled over them. This angle forced his cock even further into your walls, sending a wave of pleasure through your body as the head of his thick member rested on your cervix. His face comes close to yours and he smirks, beads of sweat rolling across his forehead.

“You’re going to cum for me like this, slut.”

You moan weakly as Crypto thrusts into you, testing this new position. He pulls your hair harshly, exposing your neck. He bites hard on the soft flesh and sucks as he thrusts deeply into you. When he finally pulls away, your skin is raw and a large bruise covering a quarter of your neck has already formed. Your moans become odd grunts as he continues in this position, your knees making it difficult to breathe. You want to ask him for a break, for a different position. But the way he was using you now made you drool. He was using you like a toy, like some fuck whore. The way he acted made you think he didn’t care about your pleasure, but the small movements of his hips when he was buried inside you drove you crazy and the kisses he occasionally planted on your lips were gentle and knowing. Even as he fucked your pussy into a swollen mess, he was doing the things you liked. Crypto’s thrusts became frantic as he pounded your cunt.

“Fuck... y/n. I’m going to cum!” He groaned in your ear. His grip tightened on your hair as Crypto gave one final thrust into your tight walls. He groaned loudly, body shaking as his cock throbbed deep within your pussy. Your cunt ached at the sudden stop of motion, squeezing Crypto’s thick, twitching cock as it emptied his hot cum.

You squirmed to free your hands out from under your bodies and wrapped them around Crypto. He scoffed and sat up, breaking your hold on him.

“Don’t think this changes anything, slut. I don’t care.”

Crypto stood, leaving the bed he pulled his pants on and grabbed his coat, leaving you to lay in the mess of your sex. You felt weak and defeated as he left your side. Curling up, you pulled the blankets over you and listened for the sound of the front door shutting and locking. Your cunt throbbed, swollen from Crypto’s abuse. His warm cum still filled you as your eyelids grew heavy.

——————————————————————————

You woke to soft kisses on your face.

“Hello, sweet thing. How are ya?” Mirage smiled down at you, his curly brown hair brushing your forehead. You smiled gently at him, pulling him into bed with you. The morning light was beginning to shine through the edges of the curtains. Mirage must have had a late night at the bar. As he entered the bed with you, Elliot spied your naked body and he laughed.

“All ready for me, ain’t ya baby girl,” He smiled, fondling your breast lazily. “I guess I could go for a fuck before bed.”

You muttered sleepily in response, brushing away his hand. However, Elliot was not so easily persuaded. Kissing you deeply, Elliot moved over you, hand trailing down your core to your still swollen sex. As his hand brushed your core, he groaned.

“Oh baby, you’re so tight and wet. Were you playing for me last night?” He hummed deeply in his chest as he slid a finger into you. Elliot’s gentle touch made you moan and you ran your hands over his back. As he kissed your face, Mirage paused.

“What is that?” He exclaimed. Mirage sat back quickly, the bulge in his pants still prominent. You sat up as well, hand flying to the spot Crypto had left on your neck.

“Alright who was it? Was it Bloodhound? No, that persons too weird. Gibraltar? No. Too fat. And gay, right? Wasn’t Caustic that’s for sure. Wait, it wasn’t Caustic, right? Right.”

Elliot paused for a second as the truth dawned on him.

“Crypto?! Really, Crypto? Creepy, paranoid, weirdo Crypto? That guy’s a tool. Aaaand you cheated on me... with... him.”

Mirage gave a huge sigh and looked at you, tears pooled in his eyes. “Man, after everything. I thought I finally had one good thing in my life. Just one good thing. But that hacker bastard came and took it. No, you. You made the choice. You’re a real... real piece of work, woman.”

He turned away and left the room, leaving you in a hazy stupor, moaning gently as Crypto’s seed leaked onto the bedsheets.


End file.
